Lost
by ACOUNTCLOSED
Summary: Nightkit is a member of DustClan but he wasn't born there. He know wants to find out the truth of his birth and find his real birth mother.


Allegiances

**DustClan**

Leader: Mudstar – a muscular brown tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Silvermist – a small, silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Doveheart – a white she-cat with green eyes.

WARRIORS

Swiftclaw – a black and white tom with green eyes.

Berrystorm – a white she-cat with pale ginger splashes and amber eyes.

Dustclaw – a sandy brown tom with green eyes.

Gingersplash – a dark ginger she-cat with lighter ginger splashes and amber eyes.

Ravenstrike – a sleek black tom with green eyes.

Cloudfur – a fluffy white tom with misty grey eyes.

Rainclaw – a grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Tigerstorm – a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Tinyshade – a small white she-cat with grey paws and blue eyes.

Lionstorm – a muscular, long-haired, golden tom with amber eyes.

APPRENTICES

Badgerpaw – a black and white tom with green eyes.

Streampaw – a grey she-cat with blue eyes.

Brackenpaw – a brown tom with amber eyes.

Thistlepaw – a brown she-cat with green eyes.

QUEENS AND KITS

Cherryheart – a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Cinderkit – a brown, almost ginger, she-cat with amber eyes.

Littlekit – a small black and white tom with green eyes.

Fernkit – a brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Nightkit – a black tom with green eyes.

ELDERS

Thornfang – a brown tom with amber eyes.

Only the brief outline of cats could be seen from the small slit of moonlight that flickered in the sky. Dark clouds covered the rest of the sky, letting rain fall from them. The gullies and cracks beneath the dark sky were full of cats. In the small amount of light, the outline of three scrawny cats behind the bins was almost impossible to see. One of them was a kit. The messy fur and small size of the kit made it obvious it had just been born. "You've brought the kit to our world Midnight," the she-cats' voice was barely louder than a whisper. "You can't run from it anymore."

"A kit doesn't belong here Frost, you know that," the other cat, a black she-cat, rasped. "I shall not be the one to raise it."

"You can't leave an innocent kit alone here," the first cat, Frost, spoke again. "If you leave know it'll be dead before dawn." The black she-cat shakily got to her paws.

"You can raise it if you wish but I'm not taking it with me," the black cat spoke.

"I'm not raising it but we can't leave it here," Frost decided. "We'll take it to the outskirts of the gully. It's less dangerous there."

"Fine," the black she-cat agreed. "But you're carrying it." The first cat sighed before taking the small kit in her mouth and leading the way through the twisting gullies.

"Is that a new kit I see," a growl came from above the three travelling cats. Frost glanced up to see a muscular dark brown tabby tom sitting comfortably on the wall. The tom glared at Frost. "Is it yours?" Frost dropped the kit carefully from her mouth, setting it down on the stone floor.

"No Wolf," Frost mumbled. The tom glanced at Midnight who was staring at her paws.

"Is it a tom?" The tom questioned.

"Yes," Frost answered quickly, starting to back away from the young kit. Within seconds, the brown tom had leapt down from the wall and was staring down at the young kit.

"It looks strong," the tom noted.

"It's not staying here," the black she-cat growled. The tom turned to glare at the black cat.

"I think you'll find that's my decision," he growled.

"It's my kit Wolf," she protested. "I have the right to decide. It has not yet been given your mark so he doesn't belong to you yet. I'm taking it to the other group of cats."

"I could give him my mark now," Wolf reminded the black she-cat.

"Please Wolf," the she-cat begged. "Let him be free."

"Will you stay with him?" Wolf narrowed his eyes. The she-cat sighed and glanced at her paws.

"I can not," she sighed. "I carry your mark. I belong to you."

"Very well," Wolf agreed. "You and Frost can take him to the Clan cats. But be back before dawn." Wolf leapt over the wall and disappeared from sight.

"Well done," Frost mewed to the black cat before picking up the kit and continuing the journey.

**I know that's pretty short but that is just the opening. The chapters will be longer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
